Side Allegiance
by Larthis
Summary: [ONE SHOT] When the truth about the origin of a Slytherin is revealed, she must play her strategy heading to a dangerous game.


The peaceful air that reigned in the dormitory during the classes was suddenly interrupted by an anger roar. Frightened house elves dissapeared from their place, their duties barely finished on time.  
  
The door was slam-opened with such violence that the wood splintered. A schoolbag was thrown at the wall, spreading its contents, stained with ink, to the floor.  
  
At the door frame stood a lonely figure, suddenly motionless after such outburst. Head down, face covered by long curls that successfully hid the emotions that crossed it. The shoulders were shaking, arms hung limply at both sides of the body...  
  
Silence covered the dormitory again, giving the peaceful air that didn't showed the conflict that crawled inside the student.  
  
What was it? Anger?... no, it was Rage... rage that desperately tried to hide other emotions... fear... the secret was finally discovered, the safety that it carried, vanished... now there was fear... the reaction of the proud house of Slytherin wouldn't be nice...  
  
Silent tears fell to the floor during several minutes... tears of rage... tears of fear... and... tears of shame...  
  
Who would have guessed that a NEWT Charm class would destroy the story that was carefully made by so many years?... Just a simple Ancestry Charm could shatter everything... What cursed twist of destiny could uncover what even the careful research from the Malfoys couldn't find?...  
  
Most Slytherins were purebloods, or very worthy half bloods... no Slytherin was a muggle born, a mudblood... but the greatest shame was carried by a hidden squibb-born...  
  
Two reckless teenagers that had a baby, and four angry parents that took drastic measures to hide the "mistake"... both teenagers were death now, and the newborn was raised as the result of the affair of two purebloods... what an irony of fate...  
  
With slow steps, the student walked to the bed that lied at the corner of the room. Taking a seat, a wand move and the schoolbag, books, unstained books and repaired ink bottles were placed carefully inside the trunk...  
  
A simple charm that would show the name of the parents... nice bright letters on the air that would show everything... what fool professor Flitwick never said, is that the letters would be on different colors... bright red for pure blood... golden for half blood... dark gray for muggles... but the letters were dark yellow... and a quick glance at the book revealed the meaning... squibb...  
  
By night all the house would know... and the necessary actions would be taken... because only three people of all the classroom saw the color the brief moment before the names vanished... one of them was Draco Malfoy... the other one was the Boy-Who-Lived...  
  
Another wand move and all her belongings were securely inside her trunk... It was time for some planning, to develop a card to hide inside her sleeve in case everything got out of control. Another flick and the trunk was now the size of a matchbox... other careful spell and the image of all her belongings was placed... yes, no one could notice her game... she was an expert in hiding... No one could understand the meaning of the words "keep a low profile" better than her.  
  
Barely aware of the tears still running down her cheeks, she placed the trunk in her pocket and walked out of the dormitory...  
  
Time to play some moves...  
  
  
  
At the Great Hall, no one seemed to notice the tension rising at the Slytherin table... she was aware of the gazes and death glares she was the target, but until now, no one had spoken to her... but also, her year mates hadn't arrived... or maybe she was just being paranoid...  
  
After her sudden escape from Charms class, she had a little more that an hour to find a long time empty classroom to set her personal headquarters, a brief visit to the library to find some books, and to send an owl to one of her grandparents. And finally a quick visit to Flitwick to tell some story about some light disease that caused diarrhea and apologize...  
  
She took her time to watch carefully every student that was eating, each one talking with their companions and friends. Studying the surroundings would be the first step of every plan... find enough suitable contacts.  
  
"We were wondering where you went with such urgency, Zabini." first alarm... She turned casually to gaze her fellow Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, as usual, was the one who spoke. The other four just stared at her, their faces printed with a mix of doubt and concern.  
  
"To the only place where I could go with diarrhea..." There, Vincent and Gregory smiled... they would believe anything. "And since when are we speaking on last terms Draco?."  
  
The five sat at the table before anyone took notice of their odd behavior. After all, Slytherins were used to take care of the reputation of the House.  
  
"You weren't sick in the morning Blaise. How did you got diarrhea?." Good question... obviously, Pansy had to ask something. She took from her pocket a half eaten candy and placed it on the table between them, so all could see it. It looked a little old due a carefully placed aging charm. Pansy and Millicent knew she always had home made candies hidden in her trunk. Without giving it a second sight, ignoring her house mates, she took a gulp from her water cup. Both girls gave a disgusted glare at the candy. Two more in her pocket now...  
  
"That looks disgusting Blaise... you didn't notice it was bad?." She smiled faking an embarrassed face.  
  
"I was getting late to Transfiguration... I ate half of it while I was running to the classroom... I guess I didn't had the chance to taste it."  
  
Fortunately, no one of them got that class, so they wouldn't notice the lie. Now there were those gray eyes still studying her. Draco would be the difficult one to convince.  
  
"If you are sick, then you shouldn't eat anything for a while." he was sly... but she was better than him. She drank another cup of water.  
  
"This is a house recipe for stomach diseases... chicken soup with plain rice... add some garlic and you get a better effect than any potion." fortunately it also tasted great, if not she would be regretting the story. She also made sure to drink a lot of plain water to convince everyone. "With some luck, by tomorrow morning I will be okay, without having to visit the hospital wing."  
  
The chat stopped there, everyone focused on the food. She continued eating her soup slowly. Now she only had to find the correct moment to fake another escape to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Draco chose that moment to speak again.  
  
"And tell me, how are your parents?... my mother said she wanted to visit them before Christmas." an innocent question with a hidden meaning... and fortunately a double answer to help her at hand.  
  
"Really? Which of the four? so I may tell them... unless your mother wish to pay an unexpected visit." point taken... surely Draco forgot that she always had four parents. He looked surprised for a moment before beginning to laugh. She had won this encounter, but she wouldn't lower her defenses until she was completely sure it was safe...  
  
"Maybe you should tell all of them to be sure."  
  
They were all laughing, tension gone... and the perfect time to run to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Almost time for supper... She closed the book and headed to the exit of the library. She would drop her homework at the headquarters before going to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, her plans had to change suddenly at the sight of Draco heading directly to her.  
  
"There you are." Casual voice, almost as if he was surprised to meet her in a corridor... she directed her steps to the Great Hall, walking by his side. After the first turn he began the conversation again. "So... you never answered my question..."  
  
"Which question Draco?... you haven't made any..."  
  
"Well, maybe that run to the bathroom made you forget... you never told me how are your parents." second round... she sighed mentally before preparing to answer and think of possible turn arounds.  
  
"That question... you never told me which of the four... since we all are Zabinis..." Draco made then an unexpected move. He turned suddenly and cornered her against the wall. His hands hold a firm grip on her shoulders, making impossible for her to move in any direction. His eyes were cold gray, but with a spark of anger that betrayed his calmful face.  
  
"You know who I'm asking... your real parents... the squibbs..." His voice was calm and low... a dangerous combination coming from him.  
  
She kept her fear hidden. Keeping his gaze, she tried to sound as unconcerned as she had always been.  
  
"Dead... both of them... Since I was born." She heard the sound of steps getting near. The grip over her shoulders loosened and both continued walking as if nothing had happened. The conversation continued in a casual tone, but now the words were loaded of secret messages.  
  
"You know?, maybe the security at the castle is a little loose... you know, someone may be found severely hexed or cursed in a dormitory."  
  
"Oh, yeah? That would be incredibly stupid... after all, the suspects for that would be reduced to a handful of students..." Draco smirked at her words. Now it was clear that he was taking deliberately a long way to the Great Hall. What was his game?... Try to bend her mind to the level of praying for her life?... No... he wasn't a fool... the only Slytherin of the year who could be a match for Draco Malfoy was Blaise Zabini... But she always kept low, caring to pass as unnoticed as possible.  
  
"I would be careful at the corridors then... Wandering alone in the castle would be foolish..." They arrived to the Slytherin table at last. They sat as if nothing had happened and began to eat. Blaise tasted her chicken soup with dreadful sensation... alarm two was raised... this required more active tactics.  
  
As carefully as she could, she began to study the only table she had ignored until that moment... and specially, three Gryffindors sitting there.  
  
  
  
Two weeks had passed and nothing had changed... Draco was still cold and distant, and he managed to make Vincent and Gregory to stop talking to her also... Pansy and Millicent were more reserved, but they still were civilized toward her. She didn't dare to ignore Draco's threat about wandering alone, so she mastered a very useful charm to become invisible while she observed the moves of her new targets... two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and three Gryffindors... those were the most suitable contacts she had found... she studied their schedules and habits out of class, so now she was almost completely sure that she knew where to find them if she needed.  
  
At that moment she was following the most hated students of Draco... the so called wonder trio... they kept throwing glances backwards, surely sensing that someone was following them... how true... She was enjoying their nervous faces, almost as if they were going to do something out of the rules... they kept whispering and sending glances to every hidden corner...  
  
Her round was almost finished... she didn't wanted to find what they were planning to do, after all... but again the odds were different...  
  
Why was Draco always near the places she was wandering?... too much coincidence... but maybe he was just doing his usual threatening rounds over some hated schoolmates... and Potter, Weasley and Granger were on the top of the list... she only had to wait for some minutes, not really paying attention to their words... it was a good opportunity to spy on him also... Predictable... Weasley tried to punch Draco while Granger prevented him to do it... Potter looked angry also... Draco got near Weasley and patted him on the cheek in a very disdainful way... some angry remarks from both sides and then Draco walked away... too predictable... She wondered if they never got bored from the same scheme time after time for the last six years... she just managed to hear Weasleys last words as they turned to another corridor and leave...  
  
"I swear I will never be seen dead with a Slytherin..."  
  
She barely managed to control a chuckle... When seen from an outsider point of view, Weasley could be considered definitely comical...  
  
She walked near Draco for several corridors, until they reached the common room after almost an hour of walking. He sat on his usual armchair, gazing mischievously at Vincent and Gregory, who were apparently waiting for him.  
  
"The plan is already in motion... Weasel already has the potion on his skin... we just need him to get in contact with water and we will see..."  
  
He took a vial from his robes and poured some of its content into his hands. He rubbed them until a dim red glow appeared. After a few seconds the glow had dissapeared, the effect of the potion gone. He put the half empty vial on the desk and continued talking and scheming plans after the effect of the potion took effect... A very dangerous poison... and very slow working... it's effect would be increasing with each contact with water until Weasley fell affected by a completely unknown disease...  
  
They kept talking for several hours... she was completely tired, not daring still to move from her spot until everyone left to sleep... she wouldn't uncover her secret ability to turn invisible...  
  
"I got an owl from my father today... He already got the plan to get rid of the squibb born..." third alarm... how many squibb born they knew?... Get rid of her?... that was definitely the proper time to draw her hidden card...- but he said it will be very unwise to talk of it in a letter... so he expect us to be at the Manor by December so we can design the moves...-  
  
She decided to shut her ears to avoid loosing her temper... her decision was made... She waited until they left to take the vial from the table and place another fake one with a charm... it was going to be useful... Draco Malfoy would regret the day when he decided to make an enemy of her...  
  
  
  
By weekend the potion was beginning to show its effects. Weasley looked definitely pale during breakfast, and several students talked about his lack of appetite... completely unexpected...  
  
As usual, since she tried to follow a strict schedule to fool her house mates, she ate quickly and headed for the library. On the same corner as ever she hid behind a statue to watch if anyone was following her... no one... without leaving her spot she casted the charm over her again. This was the perfect opportunity to play her move...  
  
She exited the castle and took little time to spot the wonder trio... they were near the lake... Weasley was lying on his back, pale and looking tired... Potter was staring at the lake with a focused expression, and Granger was directing concerned glances at the red headed... there was no one else near... it was a perfect situation... she walked nearer until she could hear their conversation.  
  
"Honestly Ron, I don't understand why you don't want to go to the hospital wing... I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey could give you something to sleep... you can barely keep yourself awake..."  
  
His eyes looked angry, but it was clear his lack of strength on his reply. "Hermione... It's not lack of sleep... I feel awful... and I don't want to spend there the next week with McGonagall's exam on Wednesday..."  
  
Good moment to interrupt... She loved the way they jumped when they heard a voice coming from the air.  
  
"I agree with you Weasley... It's not a matter of sleep..."  
  
Potter raised and turned everywhere, trying to locate her spot... this was going to be fun...   
  
"You said you wouldn't be seen dead with me... what about alive?..." She loved to give hints and vague ideas... that only made them be more uncertain... she slowly walked in a circle around them, to make it even harder to spot her place.  
  
"You have been poisoned... a very slow and deadly poison... Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to detect it until it's too late..."  
  
"Who are you?...What do you want?." Potter had taken his wand out... Granger hugged Weasley in a very frightened attempt to protect him... Weasley... odd... he looked as if he was suspecting that already...  
  
"I came with a proposal for you Potter... both have an enemy in common... and I'm trying to make him pay for threating my life... I offer you my alliance, and a spy into the most inner circle of your enemy at Hogwarts..."  
  
All of them seemed to be astonished... she would be if she were in their place...  
  
"And which are your terms for this alliance?..." Interesting... Weasley still had strength to speak about business...  
  
"Make him pay for everything he has done in the most humiliating and painful way you can achieve... I will give you information and act as a spy until he is defeated... no matter how long it takes... Do we have a deal?."  
  
Potter looked distrusting... She wouldn't have expected less after facing the Dark Lord for so many times... He finally had learn to be cautious...  
  
"How can we trust you?... we don't know even who you are?..."  
  
She took the vial out of her pocket and threw it directly into Granger's hands.  
  
"Rub the liquid into Weasley's left cheek until it glows red... when the glow dissapear the poison would be neutralized." Surely Granger was too worried for him... she didn't hesitate to follow the instructions... it took some time to glow red... and even more time to dissapear... as soon as this happened Weasley recovered color and sat completely recovered. She stared at Potter, who looked relieved, but still serious... Slowly he nodded.  
  
She took a small knife from her pocket and made a cut in her wrist. She got near Potter before speaking again. As quickly as she could, she grabbed his wand hand and made a cut in his wrist also... a blood oath... He winced at the cut, but held firmly her forearm while she held his.  
  
"I swear alliegance to you Harry Potter... I will help you to defeat Draco Malfoy... I swear it on my own blood..." She let him go with a quick move to get her arm free from his grip. She walked back some steps before speaking again.  
  
"No one must know about me... only you three will know this..." With those last words, Blaise Zabini turned around and ran to the castle as fast as she could, leaving a stunned trio behind her. Weasley staring at the direction where the steps sounded, Granger holding the small vial, and Potter holding a handkerchief to his wrist.  
  
The pieces were placed... Time to play...  



End file.
